Aquella tarde
by Blankaoru
Summary: Kenshin y Kaoru disfrutan de un día lleno de juegos. Espero les guste. ¡ONE SHOT!


**Declaración:**

**Rurouni Kenshin ni sus personajes me pertenecen en modo alguno. Hago esto por diversión y sin fines de lucro.**

_***¨----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----¨***_

_**Aquella tarde**_

_**Acto único**_

***¨----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----¨***

Sonreía contento, divertido. Y los niños lo adoraban.

La joven admiró al maduro hombre de veintiocho años jugar a la ronda en el patio de su casa. Las madres de los niños los habían dejado al cuidado de ella esa mañana, pero Kenshin se ofreció para hacerse cargo. Y ahora con ellos, jugaba.

La tarde caía y Kaoru reparó en que no traía su espada. Maravillada, vio la cara del pelirrojo radiante de alegría y escuchó su risa cantarina cuando jugaba con una pelota, o ayudaba a la pequeña Ayako elevar un cometa. O cuando fingiendo torpeza, jugaba a un duelo de espadas hechas de alguna rama de árbol.

El sol se ocultó y llegaron las madres a buscar a sus hijos. Los abrazaron cariñosas tras el reencuentro y luego de dar las gracias y un pequeño pago, se retiraron escuchando las historias sobre el simpático señor pelirrojo.

-Un hombre de ojos tristes.- murmuró Kaoru al verlo solitario poner en orden el patio. En esa tarde ella no vio al hombre del que estaba enamorada, sino más bien al niño que tuvo que esconderse en alguna parte de su alma para dejar paso al asesino del Bakumatsu. A ese niño que tuvo que aprender a matar. Al niño que nunca pudo jugar a cosas de niño.

Un niño que no recibió caricias ni abrazos al finalizar la jornada, que no tuvo el regazo de su madre para refugiarse si tenía miedo, que no tuvo un padre que por las noches espantara sus pesadillas y por eso, vivían siempre con él. A quien le cambiaron el nombre para con eso, dividirle el alma.

La joven fue al interior de la casa de donde trajo una bandeja con un tazón de leche y galletas.

-Kenshin… - lo llamó. Él, que había terminado su trabajo, se volvió hacia ella, mirándola por la puerta abierta. -¿Quieres comer algo rico?-

Los ojos violeta se agrandaron ante la visión de las golosinas que antes rechazó para dejarle a los demás. Y se reconoció a si mismo que tenía hambre.

-Si. Gracias.-

Kaoru lo vio comer con apetito y ya satisfecho, bostezar.

-¿Estás muy cansado?-

-Un poco.-

La joven se palmeó los muslos.

-Ven. Apóyate y descansa.-

Kenshin la miró extrañado. ¿Acaso la señorita Kaoru le pedía que se acostara en su regazo?

-No pasa nada, tonto.-

Luego de dudarlo un poco, se atrevió. Acostado de espaldas sobre el pasillo que daba al patio, apoyó la cabeza sobre las tibias piernas femeninas. Ella lo cubrió con una manta y le hizo cariños en el pelo.

-¿Y cómo estuvo tu día?- le preguntó. Kenshin de pronto se sintió pequeño, y mucho más joven bajo aquellos mimos y cuidados que no se esperaba, y que aunque le resultaban desconocidos, le agradaban mucho.

-Divertido.- contestó. Y sin poder evitar suspirar, feliz, se quedó dormido porque por primera vez, desde que tuviera seis años, por alguna razón se sentía protegido.

Ella no dejó de acariciarlo aunque el pelirrojo dormía. Menos cuando en sueños se movió para abrazarla, enroscándose en torno a ella y sorprendiéndola con su acción. En otro momento le hubiera despertado para reprocharle y hasta golpearlo pero no pudo levantarle la mano. Mirándole atenta el rostro sereno, Kaoru le apartó un mechón de pelo de la cara, un poco asombrada aún de su propio atrevimiento. ¿En qué momento se le ocurrió provocar ese acercamiento con el vagabundo al que había acogido en su casa hacía un par de meses?. ¿Al hombre que continuamente debía medirse para no matar? Pero… ¿Y por qué no hacerlo? Hacía unos días Yamagata le había pedido matar a un sujeto de nombre Makoto Shishio y desde entonces ella había notado que el alma del pelirrojo no tenía paz. Lo sentía dormir mal por las noches, o ensimismarse durante mucho rato mirando a la nada. En dos días más tenía que dar una respuesta.

Sintió desbordar su corazón al observar a Kenshin y desear por un momento, tenderse junto a él y abrazarlo sobre su pecho. Pero no se atrevía… posiblemente él se marchara en un par de días y aunque no quería que eso pasara, no podía hacerle la carga más pesada mostrándole abiertamente sus sentimientos.

Kaoru sonrió un poco triste, acariciando la mejilla del durmiente.

-Te quiero.- Le susurró.

Con los ojos cerrados, Kenshin, que había despertado, decidió hacerse el dormido unos minutos más, para no tentarse a responderle que también la quería, más de lo que él mismo se esperaba, y que ese sentimiento le estaba retrasando el tomar su decisión. No podía hablarle, porque deseaba hacerle miles de promesas que sabía no podría cumplir.

-Te mereces este descanso, "Rojito"- siguió Kaoru.- Ya mañana volverás a ser un hombre, y a ocuparte de cosas de hombre, pero duerme ahora. Yo cuidaré de ti.-

Emocionado, porque no recordaba que nadie antes le hiciera tal promesa, Kenshin hizo un esfuerzo por dejar de lado sus preocupaciones para al menos, por ese momento, permitirse disfrutar de la calidez con que ella lo envolvía, como un niño que duerme tranquilo, sin nada que temer. Y se encontró de pronto andando en un sueño calmo, donde bajo un atardecer anaranjado, en medio de un campo de altas espigas y granos maduros, soplaba el viento ligero, haciendo girar un colorido remolino en la mano de Kaoru que, extendiéndole la otra, lo invitaba a seguirla.

-Ven, vamos a jugar.- Le decía con una sonrisa complacida y su oscura coleta ondeando.

-Pero no puedo, señorita Kaoru… debo ir a una misión… -

-Eso será mañana. Hoy ven y juega conmigo.-

La joven corrió un poco y se volvió hacia él.

-Ven.- Insistió.

Kenshin sintió como la brisa acariciaba su cara y toda duda se disipaba. Avanzó un paso hacia ella, luego otro, hasta que finalmente alcanzó su mano, para sonreírle, agradablemente derrotado por su mirada.

-Vamos.-

-¿Qué estarás soñando?- preguntó Kaoru al aire cuando Kenshin rió quedo, sin despertar. -Sea lo que sea, espero que sea realmente bonito.- agregó, sin dejar de acariciar su cara.

***¨----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----¨***

Cuando Kenshin despertó, lo primero que vio al enfocar la vista fue el rostro de Kaoru dormitando mientras velaba su sueño. La contempló unos instantes, con el corazón extrañamente tranquilo, aunque por otra parte se sentía cansado. Pero comprendió que tal como prometió, ella cuidó de él mientras dormía.

Miró más allá y sobresaltado se dio cuenta que el paisaje no era el de su dojo Kamiya. El cielo del cuarto lucía diferente y en cuanto trató de incorporarse, un fuerte dolor proveniente de la espalda lo obligó a quedarse acostado, dando un pequeño gemido. Kaoru de inmediato abrió los ojos.

-¿Kenshin?… ¡has despertado!… - la joven se fue a incorporar para informarle a Megumi del hecho, pero él retuvo su mano.

-Espere… por favor.- ¿Por qué su voz se oía apenas como un murmullo? Kenshin no lo comprendía. -¿Dónde… ?-

Comprendiendo su confusión, Kaoru decidió aclararlo.

-Has peleado contra Makoto Shishio y acabado con su organización. Nuestros amigos te ayudaron. Estamos en Kyoto.-

-Kyoto… - susurró. Sólo hablar le costaba trabajo.

-Cálmate. Todo salió bien. Pero tú resultaste muy lastimado, porque peleaste contra tres hombres fuertes en un lapso corto de tiempo. Kenshin… - repuso acariciando su mano antes de devolverla junto a él bajo las mantas del futón.-… llevas cerca de un mes sólo durmiendo. Alimentarte y asearte han sido todo un trabajo de ingenio. Debiste quedar muy cansado. Tenías muchas heridas e incluso quemaduras.-

El pelirrojo notó el leve temblor en la voz de la joven en la última frase. Pero luego ella volvió a sonreírle. Él notó entonces unas ojeras en su rostro juvenil.

-Pero ahora que has despertado, te pondrás mejor en menos tiempo y volveremos a casa. Kenshin… oh, Kenshin… cumpliste tu promesa. Volveremos todos juntos a Tokio. Ahora aguarda un momento. Debo llamar a Megumi… decirle a los demás. ¡Se pondrán tan contentos cuando se enteren que has despertado!-

Kenshin imaginaba el bullicio que se armaría y en ese momento, realmente estaba disfrutando de la paz de estar a solas con ella. Con cierto esfuerzo la tomó por la mano.

-Quédese.-

Kaoru estaba un poco nerviosa, pero muy emocionada.

-¿Pero y los demás?-

-Mañana.-

Kenshin cerró los ojos y al abrirlos nuevamente, vio ante sí un hermoso remolino de colores. Por un momento, pensó que volvía a tener el sueño de aquella tarde con Kaoru y los niños. De pronto, Kaoru sopló el juguete y sus pétalos de papel se movieron, girando y girando.

-Lo he comprado para ti. Pensé que podía gustarte. Cuando puedas salir de aquí, podríamos ir a jugar con él por ahí. He visto unos campos, Kenshin… cada vez más amarillos. ¿Ehh?-

Kenshin se movía con cierta dificultad hacia su falda. Recordando esa tarde, Kaoru comprendió.

-Espera un momento. Te ayudaré.-

Poniéndose sobre el futón, a la altura de la cabecera, la joven con cuidado acomodó a Kenshin sobre ella.

-¿Estás bien así?-

Suspirando, Kenshin asintió. En verdad estaba cansado. Muy cansado. Cerró los ojos y pronto se quedó dormido.

***¨----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----¨***

Se escabulleron como dos pequeños, cuando el resto visitaba una feria y los hacía en alguna tienda. Sosteniendo su mano, ella lo guiaba colina arriba.

-Sé que te gustará.-

En la otra mano llevaba el remolino que se agitaba al viento. Kenshin le seguía ligero el paso y notó de pronto lo bajo que estaba el sol. Se detuvo por un momento, con el corazón latiéndole acelerado, conmovido con la maravillosa vista que le brindaba el cielo. Naranja, violeta… y abajo, el campo maduro, como un mar amarillo a pocos días de la siega.

-¡Qué grande que está! ¡Kenshin, las espigas me llegan a la cintura! Si me agacho ya no me verás.-

Sonriendo, Kenshin recordó su sueño. Era tal cual. Era maravilloso regresar de la muerte y vivir cosas como aquella.

-Ven, Kenshin.- dijo Kaoru extendiéndole la mano para reanudar el paso.- No nos queda mucho tiempo, pronto oscurecerá. ¡Vamos a jugar!-

La joven corrió un momento para detenerse y volverse hacia él. En ese momento Kenshin comprendió lo que sucedería, porque ya lo había vivido antes y se sentía preparado para dar ese paso.

-Vamos.- dijo reuniéndose con ella. Kaoru trató de reanudar la marcha, pero él tiró de su mano hacia él, cobijándola contra su pecho. -Gracias por todo, señorita Kaoru. Si he llegado hasta aquí, realmente ha sido por usted.-

Kaoru al ver sus ojos comprendió que él no se estaba refiriendo a su paseo por los campos. Le acarició una mejilla.

El beso que siguió fue tierno, dado con mucha dulzura. Kaoru no esquivó sus labios y cerró los ojos, dándole permiso para que siguiera. Ella realmente deseaba eso y apoyando sus manos sobre los hombros masculinos, se entregó por completo a la caricia.

Luego de besar sus labios, Kenshin siguió con sus mejillas, párpados, frente y la punta de la nariz. Sonriendo, con los ojos cerrados, se apartó ligeramente de ella.

-La quiero.- le dijo quedo.

Kaoru le sonrió, emocionada.

-Y yo a ti, Kenshin.

Se siguieron besando por espacio de unos minutos, solos, libres, lejos de todos, del bullicio y la agitación, en medio de un campo que parecía un mar dorado.

Al acabar, la noche estaba casi encima de ellos. Renuente, Kenshin se separó de ella.

-Mañana volveremos a Tokio.- dijo él. Kaoru asintió.

-Qué bien. Extraño tanto nuestra casa.-

Kenshin notó que ella hablaba en plural, y la miró un poco desconcertado.

-Es nuestra casa. Tu casa, Kenshin. El lugar al que regresaremos.-

-Mi casa… -

Se arrodilló frente a ella y le besó las manos.

-Gracias.-

La joven lo hizo levantarse.

-Vamos, Kenshin, que oscurece. Más tarde nos reuniremos con nuestros amigos y mañana iremos a casa.-

Avanzaron un poco en silencio y de pronto, ella se soltó de su mano. Le dio un golpecito en el brazo.

-¡Tú la llevas!-

Y echó a correr colina abajo.

Kenshin miró el remolino que quedó en su mano y sonriendo, comenzó a correr, para darle alcance a Kaoru. Esta vez la atraparía y no la soltaría nunca más.

***¨----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----¨***

Fin acto único

Febrero 5, 2009

Notas de autora.

¡¡¡Hola!!!

Ya se viene Prisionera. Paciencia, por favor.

Espero que les haya gustado mucho este fanfic. Nuevamente sin tiempo para explayarme. Un beso.


End file.
